


[Podfic] Boy, I'll Hunt You Down

by christchex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: It turns out that when you sleep with a man's youngest, then steal his prized stallion to escape, your face ends up on a wanted poster. When the man who got you in that situation goes into the bounty hunting business and comes hunting you down, it's usually not a good sign.Lucky for Michael, Alex Manes isn't the kind of man who plays by his father's rules.[Podfic.]





	[Podfic] Boy, I'll Hunt You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boy, I'll Hunt You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250376) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 

> Podfic for AndreaLyn's wonderful western au. Huge thanks for the permission to pod! Hope you enjoy this darling!

Title: [Boy, I'll Hunt You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/47995012)

Author: [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn)

Reader: christchex

Summary:

> It turns out that when you sleep with a man's youngest, then steal his prized stallion to escape, your face ends up on a wanted poster. When the man who got you in that situation goes into the bounty hunting business and comes hunting you down, it's usually not a good sign.
> 
> Lucky for Michael, Alex Manes isn't the kind of man who plays by his father's rules.

[Link to the podfic can be found here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gr_MjdN20kx3TqQqGkIvdgSO7ln4ztsE/view?usp=sharing). Streaming can be found below.

Song: Redemption by Alan Silvestri from _The Quick and The Dead_ (1995).

Please leave feedback with the author if you enjoyed this fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/47995012). Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
